Blue Romance
by Lokisawesome
Summary: Anora is determined to get whoever killed her father, Laufey. She knows the person's Asgardian and knows only Thor can give her answers. Knowing this, she travels to Midgard and seeks out Thor with the Avengers. I SUCK at summaries and the story is much better, I promise. Rated T for language and violence. Steve/OC, Pepperony, Clintasha, Thane, Bretty. It's just Blue Romance now.
1. The Time For Revenge

Prologue: The Time For Revenge

Anora stood with her head down, icy tears rolling down her cheeks. Being the only living relative of the king, she was supposed to be queen. The last year had been full of discussions on whether she should be able to defy tradition, and if she would, who should succeed her father. The only reason she wanted to not be queen (other than not having all those responsibilities) was to have her revenge on that damn Asgardian who had killed her father. She closed her red eyes and two ice daggers immediately grew in her palms. Her black hair flowed down her back. She marched down the halls and out into the palace courtyard. She realized that she couldn't go out as herself and grimaced.

After a long time convincing the Elders that she didn't want the throne and that she could care less who got the throne, she was free to leave. After calling her pet ice dragon Azura, took off to go to Earth. She knew that there was only one who could give her answers since she couldn't go to Asgard. Thor.

**SO...has everyone guessed what Anora is? It's kinda obvious :P R&R please!**


	2. Security Breach

**(A.N.) So before I get several hundred (joking) PM's asking what the hell is going on, every hundred years or so, ****in this story at least,**** there is one Jotun born who has the abilities to turn into a, I don't know what to call it, a more human form? Like not blue skin, different color hair and eyes, like looks like a human that sort of thing. Just wanted to clear that up, sorry to keep you from reading :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Security Breach

Anora soared around New York City on Azura, trying to work up the courage to change into her more human form. Although she could still control ice and grow into whatever she wanted, it still felt...unnatural. She had had it her whole life though and she wasn't about to shrink from her desire for vengeance just in favor of some discomfort. She closed her eyes and could feel her body changing, shrinking, and warming. Her hair was now a deep brown, and her eyes now shone a deep purple. Her skin was a deep tan and she felt warm. Being a Frost Giant meant that you were cold, not unbearably so, but cold. Her kind loved it though.

Anora prepared to jump off Azura's back, through the window of the big sticky outy thing at the top, and into a living room. JARVIS would alert the Avengers and they would come running and she would ask for Thor. Simple. Her dragon was to fly to some high freezing cold mountains and wait there, since she didn't want to completely leave Anora. She had initially refused to leave Anora at all. Anora had been touched, but she did NOT want to leave Azura at the mercy of the humans so she was to hid in the mountains. Back to the present.

Anora jumped, high and forward. She crashed through the glass and popped back up. An alarm blared and people rushed down, crowded into one elevator. They gathered in a semicircle around her with random weapons. Natasha had her ever-present gun, Clint his bow, Tony and Bruce nothing, and Steve his shield. They were all at the ready. Anora was relaxed, calm and composed, waiting for them to make the first move. It was an awkward silence. Finally Tony said, " Security breach!"

Anora smirked. The rest of them glared at Tony who shrunk back and then popped out again. " How'd you get in?" She gestured to the broken glass.

" Uh, isn't it obvious?" Steve and Clint snickered and even Bruce cracked a small smile. Natasha remained stony faced.

" Really, how'd you get in?" Tony.

" Through the window Mr. Genius Billionaire Hopefully-Not-So-Much-Playboy Philanthropist."

" How'd you get up there?"

" How'd you think?"

" You flew."

" Genius, pure genius Sherlock."

" Oh ha ha."

" Oh ha ha, nothing. Check your security videos thingies if you don't believe me." He glared at her.

" I might just do that."

" Whatever." Tony opened his mouth to retort when Natasha snarled in a menacing voice,

" Don't you dare respond or it will be the last thing you do." He clamped his mouth shut. Now Natasha turned her attention to Anora.

" Now, I don't know who you are or how you got in here, but explain yourself now or meet my friend Mr. Cold-Metal-Bullet in a hard painful and deadly way."

I doubt you could kill me with a flimsy gun, Anora thought, but complied. " Fine. I'm Kate and I'm 24 and I need to talk with Thor."

" Truth."

" Fine, I can't believe you saw through that, but whatever. My real name is Anora and I'm really 22. I actually do need to talk with Thor about, er, personal matters." Everyone else looked fine and relived with that and released their tension on their weapons. Natasha was still cautious and kept a close eye on Anora as she made quick friends with Steve, Clint, and Bruce who told her that Thor would return in a week. Natasha noticed her every move, making sure that she wasn't going to be a threat. After dinner, Steve led her up to a spare bedroom and she immediately collapsed, snoring. He returned to the others in time to see Tony tell JARVIS to bring up security camera footage from earlier that day. Soon something caught his attention and it was not from someone flying.

" Guys, you need to see this."

" What now Stark?" Natasha groaned rolling off the couch and approaching him.

" I think she's riding something invisible." Natasha looked and saw he was right. Anora looked like she was straddling some huge beast. " JARVIS, why was I not informed?"

_I'm sorry Sir, but I was not monitoring those cameras at that time._

" Holy hell, who told you to do that?"

_You did Sir. I'm afraid that that was a little bit of bad timing on your part. _the A.I. said sarcastically.

" JARVIS, shut up." The last thing he needed was logic and the first thing he needed was achohol.


	3. Important AN! READ!

**Readers, followers, and all other types of viewers! I won't be posting for a while due to our HUGE move to Boston from Grants Pass Oregon! I'm sorry, and when I get all set up over there, I will post extra long chapters for all of my stories! I promise! Oh, and one more thing...I DON'T OWN AVENGERS, ERAGON, OR ANY OF THOSE PEOPLE! I ONLY OWN TERESA, CHLOE, JURA, LENORA, OR ALL MY OTHER OC'S!**


End file.
